Drenched in Vanilla Twilight
by Bangarrang
Summary: Xion listens to Owl City and slowly begins to hate herself for hurting Roxas. Sequel to Broken Promise. Enjoy.


Ok, well I decided to add this part of today cuz...well I needed a sequel and I got nothing else to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

x-x-x

I banged my forehead on the cold window. My parents weren't home, so I had to ride the yellow insane asylum on wheels.

Outside the frosty glass, cotton ball snow clumps fell from the sky. I longed to be out there, making snow angels with Roxas, the snow flakes falling gently on my face.

But that wouldn't happen. Roxas hated me.

Something cold and wet and definitely not a snowflake crashed into my cheek. I gasped, disgusted. Reaching up to wipe the spitball off of my face and standing up, I looked around at the very un-innocent faces of the sixth graders.

"All right," I started. "Who was it?"

Choruses of, "It was him!" And, "He did it!" And even, "Me Me Me!" (But I knew not to listen to that kid).

I pointed at Jeremiah, who had a neon blue straw sticking out of his shaggy blonde hair. "You."

"Nuh-uh!" He said immediately. I snatched the straw out of his hair and poked him in the nose with it.

He turned bright red as the bus screeched to a halt. He jumped up.

"IT'S MY STOP!" He screamed and sped away.

I growled as we reembarked and flopped down.

After an eternity of snow clumps and teeth-breaking bumps, we got to my house. I trudged off.

As usual, when I got off, as the bus rattled away, I stood at the bottom of the winding, half-mile hill I had to brave each day (A/N: Yes I actually have to do that) just waiting for a miracle. Like...one of my parents gets back early, sees me toiling up the hill, realizes my hard work and never makes me walk up again.

But that never happened, and no neighbor offered a ride and I had to walk up in no-matter-what weather. If there was a hurricane that stayed away from my parent's work, I would still have to walk up.

And walk I did.

As I ascended, I tried not to think about today. But that was...impossible.

But I can try.

The entire way up, I was glaring at the growing white fluff that seemed to bloom from the asphalt

The result of this was a face contorted in intense concentration. And about ten more years on my life.

Finally! I arrived at the house. I unlocked the door, slumped inside and collapsed on the gray corduroy couch in the living room.

I whipped out my phone and texted Kairi.

'Roxas hates me. -Xi'

A few minutes later, I received a reply.

'He duznt h8 u. He'll get ovr it-Princess Kairi'

'Yes he duz. -Xi'

I waited for her reply.

And waited...

And waited...

Finally, thirty minutes later, I got a reply.

'Sry Xi. Sora's here & mi reception isn't vry good. G2g ttyl.-Princess Kairi'

I stared at the text, then threw my phone across the room. But then I quickly zoomed over and picked it back up. I panically searched through my messages, desperately trying to find a new one.

Nothing.

I was having some serious abandonment issues at that point. Tears in my eyes, I chucked my phone again and flopped face-first onto the couch and was asleep in seconds.

x-x-x

I woke up and heard Robert Irvine yelling at someone on Restaurant Impossible. I sat up and look around. My mother was in kitchen. I shuffled in there and rest my forehead on the handle of the refrigerator.

"Hey baby," She said, spreading peanut butter over a slice of bread. I had been sick for the last couple days, and was just recovering. And that's why she then asked, "How're you feeling?"

Depressed. Tired. Hungry.

"I feel...like a twelve-year-old."

She laughed and dotted my nose with a spot of peanut butter. "Ah, the joys of being a teenager."

She picked up her sandwich and sashayed out. "I'm not a teenager!" I yelled after her.

Craving something junky, I rummaged the cabinets, almost disappearing into the Pop Tart boxes and Campbell's soup cans. I resurface with a bag of chips and a cold can of Pepsi (how it was in the cupboard and still cold, I do not know) and leaned against the oven.

x-x-x

That night, I go to bed early and listen to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City on loop.

As I lie there, Adam Young sings;

_I'll watch the night turns light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Cuz it takes two to whisper quietly_

I turned my head to the window and looked at the navy blue sky. It really was beautiful, and I know Roxas would have loved it.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Untill I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

I look at my hands. I knew for a fact that my fingers and his fit like they were meant to be. I turn on to my stomach and hug my pillow.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

But that was wrong. The more I though about Roxas, the more alone I felt. What was wrong with me? I truly loved Roxas but...I didn't deserve him. I was such a mistake.

Tears began slowly slipping out of my eyes, wetting my pillow case.

I hated myself.

"Roxas..." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Don't forgive me, I don't deserve it and I don't deserve you."

_~Oh darling I wish you were here~_

X

Ok, well there won't be any more chapters until I get back into school and have contact with...him...and hopefully make stuff right.

'Til then, pray, eat (not sleep!) and listen to Owl City!

See ya.


End file.
